fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avandar
'Avandar '(a-VAN-dur) Defender of Halflings, Guardian of Burglig, Bane of Gar General Information Symbol: A Dragon’s Claw with heavy brown scales Alignment: Neutral Good Strength: Demi-God Portfolio: War, Defense, Freedom, Tactics, Courage Worshipers: Halflings Cleric Alignments: CG, NG, LG, N, LN Domains: Tactics, Resolve, Freedom, Defense Favored Weapon: Broadsword Places of Strong Influence: Burglig Places of Moderate Influence: None Places of Minor Influence: None Description Avandar is a rather new deity in the great scheme of things, risen to his new station by nothing more than the worship and sheer adulation the halflings of Burlig have for their patron of protection. Avandar is his known name amongst his halfling followers who have increased exponentially over the years of his appearance. His other known name is Ur-Glaernath which was given to him at his birth. When halflings refer to him by a full title, it is normally as Lord Avandar Glaernath and there are few amongst the race that don’t pay him some level of respect and homage. Even Weselayn, lord and creator of the halfling peoples, supports and vouches for his ascendance - gladly adopting him into the halfling pantheon. Glaernath is truly a malgaroc , the now exceedingly rare and unseen dragons of the earth once placed by the gods to help administer the powers of the earth. Being male, Glaernath possesses the twined, spiraling, horns of his race but possesses very little of their usual tendencies as he embraces the martial rather than the mental. He is wont to lead the halflings himself in battle when he can, though often his followers do their utmost to insist he stay hidden from the world as much as possible to help ensure his safety which the generals of Burglig worry over in a state of near constant paranoia. It is considered a great station of honor to guard Glaernath’s hidden lair and be one of his students. Perhaps the greatest reward a young halfling warrior or scout can hope for is to squire for their great scaled god’s massive broadsword and chain barding. Regardless, he virtually saved the halfling peoples from destruction and while he once spent much of his time amongst his people, they know well the need to keep their treasured warrior safe from prying eyes and keep him secreted away. When he does force the issue and takes the field with his people, his long, serpentine body is unassailable with the maligaroc’s nearly indestructible scales covered in his battle regalia. Its is a cause for fear to the lizardfolk of Gar if they see his long frame rise from the ground to stand and lead his followers in battle. It is also his existence amongst the halflings that cause them to take the part of Urdur in nearly all things as it was a dwarf who raised and brought him to Burglig in his adolescence. Basic Beliefs & Dogma While many deities consider him an upstart, he is vouched for soundly by deities such as Weselayn, Yali, Aelfdan, and Ulfban which all but secures his ascension. While the halfling’s generally fret over the safety of their god, the truth of the matter is that Glaernath is quite capable of taking care of himself. Rather than being seriously annoyed by his doting masses, he is instead normally equally doting on them as well, truly loving his peaceful and inquisitive people who have adopted him with fierce devotion. He is very active and is known to sometimes venture out and make appearances in simple harvest fairs much to the approval of Weselayn he usually does so knowing how much the warriors of his people will fret over his well being. When he is not doting on his people, he is making sure that they know how to properly fend for themselves. It was he who taught the halflings how to make proper weapons and armor, how to fight and how to execute wars. Since his existence there has not been a halfling general who does not consult with Glaernath when possible and he is eager to give his advice and aid. He teaches that war is a harsh necessity and while one should always favor and enjoy good cheer, a happy home, and celebrations one should never forget how easily all can be taken away if you do not safeguard what you hold dear. Fight for what you hold sacred and hold it close to your heart. He also encourages the halflings to go forth and explore the world for while the home they have is grand, there is a great world abroad where much can be learned and new friends can be made. However, never throw your life away and pick your battles. Success in all things comes to the ones who can apply their heart properly by direction of the mind.